


Kaneki - ch. 125

by doodeline



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 23:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11172735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Sooooo I saw spoilers from TG:re...





	Kaneki - ch. 125




End file.
